Infinite the Masked Jackal Respect Thread (Sonic Forces)
That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN! Infinite (インフィニット Infinitto?), formerly known as the "ultimate mercenary" (究極傭兵 Kyūkyoku Yōhei?), is the secondary antagonist in Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal, and the former captain of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was hired by Dr. Eggman to become the leader of the Eggman Army, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog while protecting one of Eggman's facilities. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby not only as a means of becoming stronger, but also to abandon his "weak" past self. With his newfound power, Infinite aided Eggman by helping him expand the Eggman Empire to its largest size to date after defeating Sonic the Hedgehog. Near the end of the war with the Resistance though, Infinite would engage Sonic and the Avatar on multiple occasions until he was defeated during the decisive battle for the planet. Note: Infinite's abilities are amplified by the Phantom Ruby's energy and that same energy can create universes that have no time nor space like the Egg Reverie and Null Space.So his physical strength and durability would be on a universal scale. Here is more Info on Egg Reverie and Null Space. He was also confirmed to be stronger, faster and have more power than Sonic and the blue hedgehog has universal AP so that is another feat to put him universal as well. He is also the strongest out of his PHR army. STRENGTH: ^Pre Phantom Ruby: *Destroys Egg Pawns simultaneously with a single slash. They are able to take numerous machine gun fire from Omega which causes numerous explosions and are far more durable than an Egg Fighter who took numerous hits from Mid Game Werehog and have equal durability to the Nightmares. So its best to say he has Mountain level AP. *Since he is a Jackal is strength should be comparable to another Jackal who easily knocks down an Egg Pawn with one hand. ^Post Phantom Ruby: *Launches Sonic in the air with a flip kick. He does it so hard he creates a minor shockwave. *Knocks Sonic to the wall with a single kick. He did it so hard that the wall smashed. *Knocks Sonic away again with another kick *Knocks Sonic again with a flying kick. He also causes the wall to be destroyed again after the attack *Puts Sonic in the air again with another flip kick *Defeats Sonic with a slam kick. Sonic was able to take combined attacks from PHR versions of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok and Chaos 0. He also has universal level durability feats so Infinite would have Universal AP from this feat. Infinite's strength > PHR clones combined. *One shots ESP Silver with a pimp slap. Silver is durability would be on a Multi-Galaxy scale due to this . Not only that but he takes numerous hits from Chaos Shadow and his own Meteor Smash move. Multi-Galaxy AP and Infinite's strength > Chaos Shadow's attacks and Meteor Smash. *Nearly one shots the Avatar with one hand. The Avatar was able to take the Phantom Ruby Sun which was calced to be Solar System level. He also took hits from amped Phantom Ruby Metal Sonic as well. Solar System level AP and Infinite's strength > Amped Phantom Ruby Metal Sonic. *Knocks away a laser with one hand. SPEED AND AGILITY: ^Pre Phantom Ruby: *Blitz Egg Pawns. He can swipe his sword so fast that it leaves a blur. Egg Pawns were able to react and counter Sonic's speed and the blue hedgehog is FTL. FTL speeds. *Rapidly leaps through large poles. He is pretty fast and agile for performing this. *Shows off a speedblitz move ^Post Phantom Ruby: *Dodges the Sonic Boost at point blank instantaneously. *Dodges a Homing Attack from Sonic *Dodges another Sonic Boost while it was launched in mid air. *Blitz Sonic. Sonic is so fast that he can restore time and space with his speed. *Matches ESP Silver's Boost with his own Boost move and blitz him. After that matches the Sonic Boost which knocks both of them away. *He moved so fast that he warped time and space (Due to his abilities being fuse with the PHR). Also moved so fast that the Avatar couldn't see him. This is an MFTL+ speed feat. *He blitz a foe so fast that he creates a virtual reality. a Universal feat here. *Dodges a long range attack from the Avatar which was able to travel into the Sun and back in mere seconds. *Reacts and tries to block the Double Boost. The Double Boost was able to break out of Null Space a universe where nothing existed in there not even time or space. MFTL+ reaction speed or likely higher. DURABILITY: ^Pre Phantom Ruby: *Takes a hit from Eggman. Eggman is able to knock away a Truck with a single punch. *Takes numerous hits from Shadow the Hedgehog (who was probably toying with him). Shadow was able to one shot numerous Black Arm members with single attacks. Not only that but his strength is equal to Sonic's who was able to destroy a mountain with a single attack. He has mountain level durability. ^Post Phantom Ruby: *Takes numerous hits from Sonic. Sonic has proven to have Universal level AP. Universal level durability not only that the same ones that one shotted PHR Infinite. Infinite's durability > PHR Durability. *Takes numerous hits from the Avatar *Takes more hits from Sonic after being weakened. So a weakened Infinite would have Universal durability as well. *Takes the Double Boost and is still standing after it. SKILL: *Skilled in Swordsmanship *Overpowered Sonic in H2H combat. *Defeats ESP Silver *Deflects a laser shot from E-123 Omega with one hand. *Capable of mimicing opponents moves that he created virtual reality projections of. Metal Sonic for example. ENERGY MANIPULATION: *Creates energy blasts that one shotted Sonic. It was powerful to the point where he needed rest. Sonic has tanked a timeline explosion. Universal level feat. *Defeats Omega with a single blast that looks identical to the Chaos Blast *Blows away the Main Cast with a single energy blast *Fires a powerful laser beam HAX: ''' *Its energy has an auto recharge feature *Gravity Manipulation. He can do it at a long range. *Energy Cube Creation. He can activate them simultaneously and throw them. He can use them to shield himself as well. He can manipulate them in various ways as well. *Size Augmentation *Teleportation *Amplifies a Phantom Ruby's replicas abilities and grant him new one. Metal Sonic for example. '''PHANTOM RUBY CREATIONS: Phantom Ruby projections are formidable as the original ones as the Phantom Ruby Replicas for example. He can create an unlimited amount of clones by the way. *Creates monster versions of himself. *Creates Virtual Realities that are equal to the original one. Universal feat. *Creates Null Space a universe that has nothing in it including time and space. Universal feat *Creates the Phantom Ruby Sun which is calced to be Solar System level. May people lowball this feat for unknown reasons when its proven by earlier that they are formidable as the original one. Also Infinite getting weaken by creating this is PIS as he was able to create Null Space which is a universe with no time and space. '''Notes about Infinite: 'Many people assume he is the strongest enemy Sonic has ever faced cause of the promotional material stated here implying he is above Solaris when that isn't true as he is powered by the PHR which had lost to the Chaos Emeralds twice since it was implied that is was above the Master Emerald when its contradicted. Eggman said the same thing about the power of stars as well but contradicted. People will overhype the PHR even when its debunked and keep making excuses to keep it overhyped. More is explained in this debunk on the PHR being stronger than the Master Emerald. Not only that but he was only superior to Sonic in the first encounter as in the second fight Sonic's abilities improve to the point where he overpowered him and the same with the Avatar and the Masked Jackal relied on strategy, hax and energy projection against them proving he has a major disadvantage in physical abilities against them now.'' That is all I have for today. Leave a comment if you like. Category:Characters